Deep in the Woods (ABANDONED)
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: Lia is a young 11 year old girl. She says she isn't afraid of anything. But, is that really true? Her 17 year old brother Jake dares her to go out into the woods, at night, and Lia says she'll come back, not afraid of anything. Will she prove her point, or die trying? I do not recommend this for people who hate horror stories. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1: The Dare

Chapter 1: The Dare

"Lia, are you afraid of anything?" Jake asked. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue at him.

"Of course I'm not! Isn't it obvious? Unlike Jake afraid of spiders!" I mimicked him. Jake shrugged and stuck out his tongue. He pulled a flashlight out of his pocket. I squinted at him. He smiled and looked at me.

"If you aren't afraid of anything, 'Little Miss Perfect", I dare you to go outside, and walk around in the forest, with this flashlight only. And do it when it's dark." He said. I grabbed the flashlight away from him.

"Fine. I _will_." I agreed. Jake laughed.

"Alright. Do it tonight." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll never be afraid of a thing in the world, and just for that, I'll get an award, saying I'm the only person in the world, not afraid of anything!" I boasted. Jake laughed again.

"Except Slender Man." He said. I froze.

"Who's, Slender Man?" I asked. Jake paled.

"Oh, er, no one. Just an expression these days." He said quickly. I looked at him oddly and turned around to my room.

"I'll get ready now, and leave in an hour when it's darker." I said. Jake nodded.

"Okay." He said. I opened my bedroom door and closed it behind me. Then, I went to my closet and took out a white fleece hoodie, and put it on. I slipped on my tennis shoes and walked over to my computer.

"Slender Man..." I said. I pulled up the internet and clicked on the search bar.

** Slender Man **was what I typed. I hit enter and looked at the results. The mouse scrolled over the first website, and I clicked on it.

* * *

**Slender Man- A highly superstition, proved to be unreal. He is said to be a man, with a plain white face, no facial elements. He is known for his long slender arms, that reach out a long way. Lots of people say he has tentacles, that float around him when he stalks people.**

* * *

I looked for a picture, but in the place where the picture was supposed to be, was a question mark. I opened a new tab and clicked on the YouTube link. In the search bar, I typed in, Slender Man. I pressed enter and waited for the results.

"What?" I shouted. _No results_ was written. I clenched my teeth and looked at the time. 6:00. I grabbed the flashlight and walked out of my room. Jake walked out of his at the same time.

"Six o' clock! Go, the sun is already down. Bring your phone-"

"Message Recived! Messaged Recieved!" I programed my computer to say that when ever I was messaged. I went back into my room and clicked on the email button.

* * *

**To: Lia Woods**

**From: Unknown**

**When you go to the forest, claim 8 hidden pages.**

* * *

I stared at the screen.

"Stalkers much?" I said. I held the power button on my computer, and closed the lid. When I walked out of my room, Jake was standing there, biting his lip, waiting for me. He hugged me tightly. I wriggled around in my brother's tight grip.

"I don't think you should do this Lia, please!" He said. I freed myself from him.

"Get off of me. And this will prove that I'm not scared of anything." I promised. Jake's gaze was sad, and I knew he was pretending.

"Okay, text me when you get out there." He said. I nodded.

"Tell mom and dad that I'm going." I said. Jake reached out to hug me, but I ignored him, and opened the door to the forest. We lived in the woods, so this was going to be easy. I turned on the flashlight and walked around a little. After about thirty minutes passed, I pulled out my phone and tapped the texting app. I clicked on the last conversation I had with Jake and typed in this message:

* * *

**Hey, I'm fine, thirty minutes in and-**

* * *

My phone suddenly shut off. I hit the power button on it, several times, but it wouldn't work.

"It was fully charged!" I shouted. I shoved my phone back into my pocket. I looked up, and saw a paper, taped on a tree. It read:

**Don't look, or it'll take you!** I

I gulped. Maybe I was afraid of something.

* * *

**HI! Hope you liked chapter one! Review for chapter two!**


	2. Chapter 2: Him

Chapter 2: Him

I grabbed the paper off of the tree and looked around. I saw the faint glow of the light in my house, and felt a twinge of homesickness churn in my stomach. I turned around and looked back at the tree, and searched for another paper. I grunted, when I couldn't find anything. I turned back around to face my house, but there was no glow. I suddenly felt a chill around me. I was standing in the exact same spot from where I saw my house before. I closed my eyes, and opened them, thinking I would see my house. Suddenly, something in my pocket vibrated. I pulled out what was my iPod. Fully charged and brand new with a camera.

"Yes!" I said, clicking it on.

I was so lucky that it was in my pocket, so to show Jake the proof of me getting the papers and not being afraid, I would record progress. I tapped the record button.

"Hey Jake, see, I'm not a wimp. One page in and I'm not scared. Ha! Beat that! Now, watch me get the seven papers." I walked around, and gasped suddenly. I saw a large brick building, which looked like a bathroom.

"That's never been here before." I said. I walked towards it and and entered. I walked around, and heard the rhythmic clopping of my shoes. I saw another paper on the wall.

"Two pages brother, I am on a roll." I looked at it closely and read it.

* * *

**Leave me alone!**

* * *

I took it down and put it in my pocket with the other page. As I was walking out of the building, a warm cool air welcomed me.

"Hey Jake, this isn't so bad-" I screamed as I saw him. Or it. A slender man in a suit was watching me from a distance. He had a pure white face, and no facial elements. I blinked and he diappeared. I started to scream and I shut off my flashlight. I ran as far away as I could. I stopped and started panting. I made the camera face me and my nose started to burn. I was crying.

"Jake, you were right. I'm scared of something. But I can't find home and I am lost. I have no choice but to find the eight pages, just six to go, oh, if I don't make it, and if you find this, I love you. And I regret not hugging you before I left. I tried to text you, but my phone shut off. Jake I'm scared, but I'll fight my fear and get the pages. Now, let's go back to work." I said to the camera, my eyes spilling out tears. I tried to sing a happy song. My favorite song. Rubik's Cube.

"I'm like a kid, who just won't let it go. Twisting and turning the colors, in rows. I'm so intent to find, out what it is. This is my Rubik's Cube, and I'm gonna figure it out." I whispered. The song replayed in my mind and I hummed the tune. I started to relax, tinges are dying down, so I decided to continue my search for the pages. I looked around, and saw an old tree, the branches were twisted, and it was large. I walked around it, and found a page and read it.

* * *

**Help me!**

* * *

"Help _me_." I mumbled. I grabbed it down and shoved it in my pocket. I held the camera to my face again and looked at it.

"Okay, so three pages down, and I'm not dead." I said. I started to hum the Rubik's Cube tune again and walked around the forest a bit more. I screamed, but settled down.

"It's just a rock, it's just a rock..." I said, my voice trembling. I walked over to the rock, but there were three of them, three rocks. I looked around them for a page. I found one and laughed.

"Yes! Four pages, four more to go!" I cheered. I looked at it closely.

* * *

**You can't run.**

* * *

I gasped.

"I can't?" I wailed. I snatched the paper and stuffed if it my pocket. I switched on my flashlight and continued my search. But what I didn't know, was that he was right behind me always. Him. Always him.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! WOO HOO! Who ever wants another but of this epicness... REVIEW! YAY! And, if you want me to make an Assassain's Creed one, I'd do the pleasure, if at least three people ask for it. Three _different_ people. **

** -GAPeach22 :)**


	3. Chapter 3: No Pages

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter. but it's finally out, so YAY! Reveiw for Ch.4 plz!**

* * *

Chapter Three- No Pages

There was a silence. A long silence. I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom. I screamed and ran, as far away as I could. When I stopped, it felt as if someone had taken my breath away. I panted, _so_ hard.

I looked around, the light on my flashlight was getting dim, so I turned it off. Everything was dark, and scarier. I couldn't tell if I was in hell or not, maybe the devil is pulling a prank on me?

My arm twitched, and it the iPod flew out of my hand. I ran after it, frantically and picked it up, my hand shaking. When I looked into the reflection, my chestnut-colored hair was still hung in it's ponytail, but very messy.

I heard something snap, and I thought it was my bone. I ran at full speed, and in about 10 seconds, my face made contact with a wired fence. It had sharp barbs, and cut my skin. The rubber band keeping my hair up got stuck on one of the barbs, and I pulled on it. Soon, several strands of my hair were torn out of my head. I turned my flashlight back on, and it was suprisingly bright. I showed light on my arm, which was covered in cuts and bruises, probably from falling, and the barbs on the fence.

"Holy God, who knew I was this badly wounded. I'm so going to be scarred." I mumbled. The battery on my iPod was lowering fast, so I had to find the pages, fast.

I heard another snap, and I turned around. The tall slender man's faceless face seemed to be staring straight into mine. I screamed, and turned around, I ran, and looked back, just to make sure I lost him. He was closer, right behind me, and he was looking, straight down into my face. I screamed, but tripped over a rock as I attempted to run. The rock was very sharp, and it cut into my skin, and I shivered as it got closer to my bone. I screamed in pain, and ran, ignoring the pain in my leg. I came to a log forest, and pressed my back against one of the trees. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I closed them tightly. I pulled the papers out of my pockets slowly, and placed them on the ground beside me.

"Please, if you want your papers back here they are," A loud, high pitched scream echoed through the woods. My voice raised in pitch, as fear filled my voice. "I don't want to die, I don't want to..." A gust of wind blew hair into my face, and I smacked my hand on the ground, where the papers were lying. Yeah, were.

I opened my eyes and turned my head, to see my four pages blowing out with the wind.

"No! No!" I yelled, running after them. The papers flew over the fence, but one of them were stuck to one of the barbs. THe wind blew harder, throwing me off balance. My head slammed into something hard and firm and I blacked out. The last thing I remember, is seeing the paper fly away.

* * *

**Oh, and sorry its so short. XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Hope

**ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS MUST READ THIS NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR! I'M SERIOUS! DEAD SERIOUS! XD**

**Hey guys. It's me, you can call meh Peach. XD KK, so I'm on spring break in my school, and I'm making chapters every day, and I'll post them every time someone reviews. So, if no one reviews for a week, I won't post the next chapter. If you must, make a review as a GUEST! It doesn't matter to me, as long as it's polite. The reason I do this is to see if people like reading my story, if they do, I'll be posting every hour, if thats what it takes. I've told you, now, SO REMEMBER! :D Enjoy. I'm serious, because 5 and 6 are ready to be posted. =) **

* * *

Chapter Four: Lost Hope

I forced myself to my feet, knowing that I had to find the pages, or _else_. I swear I heard Jake's voice.

_Lia please, don't do this... LIA!_ I screamed as I felt something grab me.

TELL ME I SUCK BECAUSE IM CREATING AN INTERMISSION! CLIFFHANGER EH? HAHAHAHAHA IM EVIL. KAY, CONTINUE READING. XD

My hands flew to my heart, which felt like it would burst out of my body.

"Jake I'm sorry!" I yelled, as tears spilled from my eyes. I turned around, and realized that a branch had just broken, and fallen on my back. I collasped on my knees and picked up my flashlight. The screen on my iPod was cracked, from when I dropped it. I flicked on my flashlight, and walked, fast. I began to start to power walk, and it turned into a run. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and I crashed into... something hard.

I looked, and it appeared to be a brick wall. I stepped back and there was a doorway. Being my usual idiotic, curious self, I went in. I scanned the flashlight around, and there were several ways to go. I went into a room, but it was empty, besides a chair. I left the room and went into another. Nothing. I turned around and left the room. I walked down the small hallway, and then I saw it. Slender Man's arm was sticking out. I muffled my scream with my hand and ran back into the room. I was panting so hard that I started to wheeze.

"Not today, please, I beg of you, please!" I whispered. I walked slowly towards the exit. His arm was no longer there. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked for the exit. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the building and came to rusty tanks. I think they were. Maybe not. I looked at them, all of them, no pages. A tear escaped from my weary eye.

"I've lost hope. There's no way I'll find all of the pages." I mumbled, walking back into the forest, without a care.

* * *

**Yah, it's me, Peach. The thing I put at the top, was clearly wrong. But the next chapter is ready, so review! :)**

**-Rock the Peachiness (BTW I changed me name. :D)**


	5. Chapter 5: Jake's Way

Chapter Five: Jake's Way

Jake's P.O.V.

"Oh Lia, why, why, why?" I complained. My parents didn't give a crap about my sister. She always got terrible grades, and they always made her do chores. They. Didn't. Do. A single _thing_ in this house. Because Lia had to do it all for them.

"Stop complaining Jake. She makes no dent in this family." Mom said. I glared at her.

"Yes she does! She did all the chores you told her to! Because you and dad are lazy asses!" I yelled. Dad came into the room.

"Leave this house!" He yelled, louder than I ever would. My anger got the best of me and I grabbed the glass shelf beside me and threw it on the ground. It made a loud clash, and glass flew everywhere. I grabbed my phone. Lia hadn't even texted me back. Why did I dare her? My legs collasped, and I fell on the ground. Tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I sat on the couch in my room, the door firmly locked.

"Jake, how could you?" I looked up at Lia's soft voice. There she was. Standing in front of my door. She was wearing the same plaid, green shirt, and skinny jeans. But, she looked pale, her clothes too.

"Lia, you're home!" I gasped. She smiled wearily.

"No I'm not." She said. I looked at her in disbelief.

"You're standing right there!" I said. She giggled.

"No, I'm your imagination. Jake, don't give up hope like I have. It gets you no where." She said. I reached out for her hands. She grabbed them.

"Would that mean you're dead?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No, but I'm soon to be. Since I'm out in the forest, I'll never be able to sit in your arms any longer. You dared me, and it's my doom for taking the dare. It was your choice to ask me to prove it." She started to fade. I reached out for her again.

"No! You can't die! Please! Come back!" I pleaded. But my imagination of my sister, was gone. Lia's life was in my hands, and I threw it at her. I was basically telling her to take care of herself.

_It was your choice to ask me to prove it._ Her voice sounded full of accusation. I huddled into the corner of my couch, tears spilling out of my eyes. I pretended she was still there, and reached my arms out for my sister. No one grabbed my arms. I cried harder, and my parents came into my room. Mom put her arms around me, kind of how I used to do that with Lia. Now I imagined being alone, and scared in the forest. And I started crying, harder than ever. Because the hollow, homesick, lonely feeling in my stomach was most likely ten times more horrible in Lia's whole body. I thought I felt her hand in mine, and I looked over. My imagination of my sister was snuggled beside me, too bad it wasn't really her.

* * *

**Oh, gosh, I'm crying... that had to be the saddest thing I've ever written. Do you want me to go back to Lia's P.O.V.? Or stay with Jake's? Tell me if I did anything wrong, so vote!**

**A) Lia's P.O.V.**

**or**

**B) Jake's P.O.V.**

**Tell me your answer in the review place! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: It Was Found

Chapter Six: It Was Found

Lia's P.O.V.

I thought I would walk in the woods forever if I didn't find all eight pages. Who made me do this exactly? Wait a second, Jake told me to go out in the woods to prove I'm not afraid of anything. But I got the e-mail saying that I had to collect 8 pages. I had four, and now I'm at zero. If Jake sent me that e-mail, then he's probably watching me right now. I stood up straighter, and jogged, basically to nowhere. I came to a huge tree, and it's branches were twisted up. I shivered and walked towards it. There was a paper, taped up against the tree. It read:

* * *

**No No No No No**

* * *

I snatched it down and stuffed it in my pocket and couldn't figure out why it would say _that, _but something was telling me that I had to get out of there. Right. Now. I ran, as fast as I possibly could, away, further then I imagined, faster then I thought. I heard the boom from a distance, and I am scared. To. Death. What was my problem? I just wanted to go home. I hadn't spoken into my iPod, that I forgot it was still recording. I looked at the record time.

_10:07:12_

Hour. Minute. Second. I'd been out here for so long.

"Jake! This is a stupid game, and I'm not afraid! Do you think I'm stupid? Well, I'm not. And this 'game' you set up for me, is extremely stupid!" I yelled. I turned around to start walking again, but I looked at... it. I stared right into his eyeless gaze, and screamed, the loudest scream I ever did. I blinked, and he was closer. The screen on my iPod started to fizz up, but I couldn't look away from him. I shut my eyes and turned around. There was a loud whistle that made me bump smack into something.

"Never turn around you idiotic Lia, NEVER!" I whispered to myself. I hit a tree. But, I was in a small log forest. A straightened myself up, and looked around. There was a page that read:

* * *

**Don't look or it takes you**

* * *

I've gotten that page before, but it flew out of my hands. I snatched it down and shoved it in my pocket. Would I be famous if I got all pages? Or not? I was always being teased and bullied at my school, but my parents-

MY PARENTS WERE FREAKING ANNOYING! I know I'm only 11, but I should get my own opinion! Gosh! They didn't give a crap about me. I did all of their chores, and they gave me a quarter, not even that, half a quarter of dinner once served. Why don't I just kill myself?

I heard a cracking sound, and hoped it was fireworks. Oh wait, it's the middle of June. Not the Fourth of July yet. It was a tree branch. I sighed. Things won't be the same when I get home.

* * *

**You likey? I hope you do. And FreakinAssassin, I am not demanding! XD JK, I guess I am a little bit, but I'm asking the people who reveiw okay? Kay. Oh, and so sorry this is short, I have little time, and I'm very busy. I'm on spring break, and my family is spring cleaning. UGH! So, I'm trying to get a chapter in every hour. Well, not every hour, but like, when I get free time! KK, bye!**

**And okay, yeah, I'm starting to suck at these chapters. DX but trust me, the next one will rock!**

**R&R!**

**-Rock the Peachiness**


	7. Very Sorry Everybody

**Okay, so here's what happened:**

I was typing the final chapter for Deep In The Woods. I saved the Word document onto my files. I went to the folder, highlighted all of them, and clicked on Copy. Well, my brother started screaming in the other room, and I clicked Delete by accident. No big deal right? Because I can always go to the Recycle bin to recover it right? Well, I did just that.

I went to the recycle bin, and my mouse hovered over Recover All Files. I just about clicked it, when my brother started to scream again, (he was playing Slender Rising on his iPod) My mouse slipped, and I clicked, Delete All Files.

NOW ALL MY FILES FOR THIS 'SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST SLENDER FANFIC EVER' IS GONE! I started crying, because it took my the entire week to type over10000 words for my story. IT WAS GOING TO BE GREAT! IT WAS GOING TO HAVE AT LEAST LOTS OF VIEWS! AND REVIEWS! BUT STUPID ME! I play horror games so much, that every scream I hear is overwhelming for me. I'm very sorry everybody... but I cannot continue! WHAT IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN?

So, knowing everyone is very desperate for the next chapter, I am giving the story out. Anyone can continue it, as long as you don't take ALL the credit for yourself. You can change the ending, and post it on your own account, but I can't. It's way too big of a risk, plus I've kinda lost the soul of my story. It's lurking out somewhere in the graveyard of my compuuter...

0_0

Anyway, if you want to continue this story, please do, and PM me, so I can check out the awesomeness. Again, I am sorry.

Peach out, for the last time on Deep In The Woods.

:(

Goodbye SlenderMan.

Goodbye Lia.

Goodbye Jake.

Goodbye pieces of paper that SlenderMan wrote on with his bad handwriting. (Notes)

Goodbye...erm...creepy trees?

Goodbye weird bathroom.

(This is all the things in Slender)

Goodbye big white tunnel.

Goodbye pointless truck in the middle of the road.

Goodbye- Okay, I'm done.

*Walks away, pushes open door, and yells, "Sore Loser!" out in the hallway*

Peach out.

**Don't forget to PM me when/if you continue this story. I'd really want to read it.**


End file.
